


Beanie Baby

by HighwayMan91



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anthology, Backstory, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighwayMan91/pseuds/HighwayMan91
Summary: A collection of scenes about Callum Highway and his woolly hats.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Whitney Dean/Callum "Halfway" Highway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

_ February 1991 _

The snow continues falling outdoors, as Mrs Highway knits indoors.

Her husband is at work, and her teenage son is at school – despite his reluctance to traipse through the current wintry landscape of the outside world.

The heating is set to a comfortable temperature; and an empty mug, with the remnants of the last tea she's drunk, sits on the coffee table in front of her.

The radio and TV set are both switched off; the regular news updates about the ongoing conflict in Iraq serve as an unwelcome reminder of how life was until around a year ago.

Right now, her attention is focused on the baby who's due next month.

She'd never anticipated having a second child at this stage of life - never mind making knitted garments for one – but this is part of the fresh start she and Jonno have agreed to.

Besides, it's too late to go back on her commitment to her husband – and so far, he's been keeping to his side of the bargain.

The clicking of the metal needles as the white wool is stitched together is a cathartic and motivating sound to Mrs Highway; the expectant mother has already made a pair of booties and a shawl; and she's now working on a hat.

Considering if she can complete her current mission before a new chapter of this fresh start commences, the mother-to-be ponders to herself: _Bobble or not?_


	2. Chapter 2

_ December 1997 _

"Please, Stu," pleads Callum.

The elder Highway brother's patience at his younger sibling is starting to wear thin.

"How can I have a costume for the play if you won't let me borrow it?"

In truth, Stuart doesn't want to give up the possession which Callum covets.

"I can't be one of Snow White's seven dwarves if I'm not wearing a hat, can I?"

If he's going out in public with a receding hairline on show at the age of 21, he may as well go the whole hog and strut around naked.

 _It's not like I've got much else to lose anyway_ , Stuart thinks to himself.

As an attempt to appeal to the generous side of his brother's nature, Callum knows to press the sympathy button to win him around.

"You know Dad won't bother buying me anything I ask him to get for me."

 _True that_ ; Stuart thinks; _even if Callum asked him for a six-pack of beer..._

With a sigh, and knowing his brother has won him over, Stuart peels the khaki green beanie hat off his head.

With glee, Callum exclaims: "Yay! You're the best, Stu, thank you so much!"

"Let me wash it first, Cal! You don't want to catch what I've got, or your hair will fall out too," Stuart remarks as he rustles his brother's brown hair with his fist in a playful gesture.

Callum retorts by, gently, pushing his brother's hand away as he runs out of the bedroom to avoid a further friendly attack: "Gerroff!"

Smiling to himself, Stuart thinks; _How did he ever get cast as Bashful?_


	3. Chapter 3

_ July 2007 _

Call it an effort to blend in with the crowd or an act of teenage rebellion - Callum's hair is now the longest it's ever been.

He isn't consciously trying to convey the emo stereotype, but he somehow feels his physical appearance matches the state of mind he's been feeling recently.

His father can't bear the sight of his son with a head of hair which exceeds a short-back-and-sides; _poofy_ and _girly_ are words he bandies on an almost-daily basis.

His brother also can't resist snide remarks:

_It'll be eyeliner and pale foundation next._

_Are you hiding a packet of razor blazes under your bed?_

_Whose funeral is it you're off to today?_

_They're both jealous as they haven't a blade of hair on their heads,_ Callum surmises.

Being able to hide under a protective helmet of hair is one way you can shield yourself from the bitchy retorts in the corridors and classrooms at school.

_Anyone in there, Half-gay?_

_Bet he's off to find some Year 7 student to make a pie out of._

_Is he off to slit his wrists in the Khazis?_

But after today, all that will be history – today is the last time Callum'll have to be in the same space as most of those dickheads ever again.

He picks up the black beanie from his bedside chest-of-drawers with one of his hands, and stuffs it into a pocket of his black trousers as he shifts from bedroom to bathroom.

After brushing his teeth and fixing the front of his hair, he looks into the mirror as he pulls the hat from his trouser pocket and positions the garment on his head at an angle which accentuate the lengthy bangs which curtain his face.

Returning to his bedroom and checking the time on his 'phone, Callum picks up his bag and slings it over his shoulder, and proceeds through the hallway out to deal with the school thing for one last time.


	4. Chapter 4

_ December 2010 _

Trying to get to sleep in barracks is a challenge at the best of times, but when the temperature is sub-zero outside, and Christmas is weeks away, it can feel tougher.

It's not like Callum is missing anyone in particular, nor has he someone he desires to spend holiday leave with; that still doesn't take away the craving of warmth, safety and protection.

Turning over in his bunk, he locates his army-issue beanie within his pillowcase, and slips it on before settling down for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Monday 1st January 2018, 10.25am _

_Why did I let myself get talked into this?_

Callum lies on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_Why now?_

He's been enjoying army leave when he reads in the newspaper about those two girls falling off the roof of a pub over in Walford – it turns out, as he's suspected, it's Mick Carter's gaff.

Offering condolences to the old Highway family friend, a text conversation ensues where the word on the grapevine proves to be true: the Carters face eviction from home and business after some corporation keen on redeveloping the area wrestles the freehold of the pub, and Mick's not keen on retreating with Linda's family to Watford.

Mick's got a plan, though; and as soon as Mister Maguire's name is brought into the conversation, he knows it means trouble.

If only Mick knew he'd gone and got himself roped in too...

_Maybe I should drop a hint? Or will that screw everything up?_

He knows those who don't call him Callum or Halfway call him Halfwit.

Including, apparently, Mick's mother – "Auntie Shirley" not being his eldest sister still took some believing – but the Carters have been the family he's never had in his life.

They stepped up when his father took no interest while he was growing up.

Lee was a good mate until they lost touch after he'd signed up to join the army.

Although he's not been as close to them as he used to be, he'd do anything to help out the Carters; even this ridiculous charade he's tied up in later today.

_Why get me involved?_

Maybe just being an active soldier is enough of a menace; perhaps that's why he was 'recommended' to Mister Maguire.

_Security, though?_

Especially as he's never actually handled a live weapon in his life; Mister Maguire will hopefully never know this, but Mick certainly does...

_Bet they'd wet themselves if they knew I don't fight, I only cook._

It's not like he's being asked to make chicken pasta for a platoon of starving soldiers.

_What do I really stand to gain?_

A promised cut of the takings is certainly a prospect; the figures both Mick and Mister Maguire have been talking would be enough for a clean break from everything – his Dad, Stuart, Canning Town, the army, Chris...

...and it's been a while since a Highway did a good turn for a Carter; certainly not from his older brother, and absolutely not from his father.

He hopes Mick will see it that way once it's all over...

So many thoughts race through Callum's head as his eyes move from the ceiling over to his matching black outfit; jeans, polo shirt, bomber jacket and beanie.

He picks up his mobile 'phone from his side, and decides to reach out to the last person he's texted.


	6. Chapter 6

_ April 2019 _

_Should they stay or should they go now_ , the amended lyrics to one of his favourite songs cross his mind as he smiles to himself.

Callum's arranged all his garments into piles on the bed; with military precision, you might ironically say, now his mind is more clearly focused on a future outside of the Army.

He's not doing this to please anyone else; not Whitney, and certainly not that _sassy_ and _stylish_ Ben Mitchell who he's recently been introduced to.

Deciding which artefacts shall form part of Callum Highway's new wardrobe is easy: his shirt collection remains respectable so most of it makes the cut – "halfway" plain/check shirt excepted – as does his array of polo-shirts.

The "charity shop" bunch of items - those which have fallen out of his favour and he's only stopped wearing of late - is easy to accumulate: those sweatshirts and jumpers, which he knows people ridicule behind his back, comprise most of this pile.

Taking a final look at the distinctive motifs he once identified unashamedly with...

\- the red jumper with a black panther

\- the black top with the green and blue dinosaur

\- the black and blue Argyle-pattern sweater

\- the tartan cardigan

...any sentimental attachments are set aside as the garments are thrust into a black bin bag.

Not all the sweatshirts are bound for the bin – his yellow 'Downtown Hideout' one shall be reprieved, if only for the 'Since 1991' legend...

But what to do about his beanie hats?

Together with his Caesarean-fringe haircut, they were, undisputedly, a Halfway trademark, but he's just Callum now - he's grown his hair out and discovered the benefits of product – and to complete the transformation, he must commit himself to this act of drastic distancing.

The black one is immediately eliminated – he's not worn it since New Year's Day 2018, and the association it has with standing in the empty bar of the Vic, having shot Mick and with a tampon stuck up his nose, is one he wishes he could completely exorcise.

The navy bobble one with the white flecks can stay – a reminder that he was, and, deep down, always will be, Halfway.

He'll keep this memento alongside another item of headgear kept in a special, and secret, place; one he hopes he doesn't need to delve into as part of the new life he's carving out.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters featured in this fiction are (c) BBC.
> 
> I believe the following work falls under the principle of 'fair dealing' as covered by Sections 29 and 30 the Copyright Design and Patents Act 1988 in the United Kingdom.


End file.
